1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a nursery or flower pot which serves to protect and support the stock and which also allows improved feeding and watering of the stock. The cover is formed in one piece from a flexible plastic, and is adapted to fit securely to the upper rim of the pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the limiting factors in growing and marketing nursery stock is the expense and inconvenience involved in balling, shipping and displaying the stock. For the typical bare root shrub or plant, the nurseryman must ball the plant in peat or similar material, and wrap the roots with a material such as burlap which will protect the roots and prevent deterioration of the root zone. Since the material in which the plant is balled is typically an artificial soil mix which dries out quickly, thus causing the plant to deteriorate or die, a plastic wrap such as polywrap is conventionally used over the balled and burlapped plant to permit the retention of moisture. However, this prevents normal watering of the plant, and the plant roots are denied sufficient oxygen to grow normally.
A similar problem exists where roses and small deciduous shrubs are wrapped in kraft wrap. Plants packaged in this manner have a very short shelf life, thereby causing losses to the retailer or consumer.
The balling and wrapping process itself requires considerable expense in machinery and/or labor in addition to the materials used.
Once the plant is properly prepared and packaged, it must then be shipped to a retailer. Often because of abusive handling by unskilled labor, or because of damage which occurs in shipping due to falling, improper stacking or simply accidental injury, numerous plants fail to arrive at the retailer's establishment in good condition.
Once in the hands of the retailer, the plants must be displayed to the customers. Because prepackaged plants cannot easily be watered or otherwise maintained, many plants deteriorate or die if they are not sold and replanted properly in a short time. Damage often occurs due to deterioration of the wrapping material. Furthermore, today's packaging techniques are not conducive to permitting the retailer to display the plants in an attractive manner to the consumer.
When a plant is purchased by the consumer, it must be replanted properly within a reasonable period of time in order for all except the hardiest of plants to survive. Even under the best conditions the plant suffers shock when transplanted by the consumer.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages inherent in the present system of packaging, shipping and marketing of plants, and permits the growing, shipping, displaying and transplanting of nursery plants and stock with minimum damage and shock, as well as permitting maintenance of the plants and providing a more attractive display of the merchandise.
A prime purpose of the present invention is an attractive and practical packaging system for bare root shrubs, roses, trees and other field grown stock which will reduce costs and assure the survival of the stock. The packaging system, consisting of a plastic pot and a novel plastic pot cover adapted to fit over the pot, permits convenient packaging, feeding and display of the stock without the disadvantages of the prior art. The new system places small nursery stock growers on the same footing with larger ones since expensive balling machines would not be necessary.
The pot cover of the present invention is adapted to fit securely on the top of a flower or nursery pot and cooperate therewith to form a relatively rigid enclosure for the stock contained therein. The cover is preferably formed from low density polyethylene plastic of sufficient thickness to provide rigidity, but flexible enough to allow for normal handling without cracking or splitting. The cover contains a plurality of holes which permit watering and feeding of the stock.
When used in conjunction with the nursery pot described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 373,451 filed June 25, 1973 and entitled "Color Coded Nursery Pot Having Improved Drainage and Resistance to Soil Compaction", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,587, or with a similar nursery pot, the combined pot and cover form a package which provides numerous advantageous features over the prior art. The nursery stock may be field grown and packaged bare root, thereby saving the expense of balling and burlapping, and the covered package can be shipped immediately and displayed in the same pot until ready for sale. Because of the unique construction of the pot and cover, feeding and watering of the stock is easily and conveniently accomplished. The stock may be shipped and displayed in the original container which, with its cover, provides sufficient rigidity to prevent damage during shipment and/or display. The plastic material from which the pot and cover are constructed allow for the use of attractive colors which, together with the pleasing design of the pot and cover, form an attractive display for the merchandise. Due to the low cost of the plastic pot and cover, and the fact that no balling machinery, materials or labor are required, the cost of the merchandise is significantly reduced, and small growers can compete with larger operations such as in the rose industry. Once on display, feeding and maintenance of the stock can be accomplished easily by the retailer, thereby reducing loss at the retail level. The customer upon purchasing the stock can transport it in the same pot without risk of damage. Transplanting into the ground can be accomplished without severe shock to the stock since removing the stock from the covered pot without disturbing the roots is easily accomplished. Should transplanting be delayed, or should it be desired to display the stock without transplanting, the pot and cover form an attractive and convenient container, and feeding is easily accomplished by the customer.
The pot and cover combination also permit the growing of vegetables from seed or seedling by those without the necessary yard space, as long as sufficient sunlight is available such as on a porch or ledge, or even indoors under artificial light.